


After Tale

by Storiel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Ending, Bad Puns, Dad Figure Sans, Family Fluff, Gen, Or as much as I can Think Up, Protective Older Brothers, Puns & Word Play, Rating May Change, Relationship Mending, Relationships/Characters will be added as we go, Soccer Mom Undyne, Warnings May Change, Watching The Kids Grow Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiel/pseuds/Storiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended ending where nobody gets left behind and the Boss Monsters all get together to help raise three children that are each more than a handful. </p><p>Rated General for neutral language, but as the children age it will change to Teen but no higher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Undertale

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished playing Undertale and leaving Asriel behind never sat well with me. So with the help of my girlfriend I began planning this fic where everyone gets to grow up happy. 
> 
> I do have a Genderfluid Frisk with neutral pronouns and a Male Chara for this fic, just as a small warning.

Frisk stared at Asriel as he turned around. “Frisk… Don’t you have anything better to do?” He asked. Frisk marched up, grabbed him by his soft, fluffy ear, and began dragging him out of the chamber. 

“You really think I'm gonna leave you here all alone?” Frisk demanded. 

“Frisk!” Asriel yelped, “Come on, I don't want to hurt Mom and Dad! They have you now!” He insisted as Frisk dragged him up the stairs into Home. 

“Yeah, but you're their kid.” They said. “You think they won't be happy to see you regardless of whether or not you turn into a flower?” 

“But-” 

“NO BUTS!” Frisk cried, passing a confused Froggit. “I'm taking you with me!” Asriel whined behind them. 

“Fine! But can you at least let go of my ear?” He asked. Frisk stopped, turned around, grabbed Asriel’s hand, and let go of his ear. 

They walked through the the Underground, passing monsters rushing around gathering their belongings so that they could make their trip to the surface. 

It took them a couple of hours to get to the throne room, where they could hear everyone chatting about anime in the next room over. Asriel dug in his feet and his eyes started to water. Frisk gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. 

“It’ll be okay.” They said softly. “Even if you turn back into Flowey, it'll be okay.” He shook his ears, his ears flopping. 

“No, I think Flowey is gone now." Asriel sniffled and stared at the door at the far end of the room. 

“But what?” Frisk asked softly. 

“What if my body goes away when we leave the Underground?” He sniffled. Frisk hugged him. 

“Then at least you'll get to say goodbye one last time.” They said softly. Asriel hugged back. They stood together for a few more minutes before Frisk took Asriel's hand and lead him into the next room. 

“Imagine all the anime that the humans must have made by now!” Alphys gushed, I mean, I only have a fraction of what the humans made, imagine-” she stopped and stared at Frisk and Asriel. “Oh, oh my goodness.” She said softly, covering her mouth. Tories and Asgore turned toward the door and froze. 

“Sans,” Papyrus whispered, “Who's the mini Asgore?” 

Tories ran towards the two children, scooped them both into a hug, and began crying. They were soon joined by Asgore. Frisk smiled as Asriel began to cry as well, and nuzzled into the fluffy group hug. 

“I am severely confused.” Papyrus said behind them. Sans chuckled as Undyne rolled her eyes. 

“That's the prince, you freaking clueless nerd.” She replied. 

“How's he still alive?” Alphys asked. 

“Hey, weirder things have happened. Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth huh?” Sans answered. 

Toriel sniffled a final time and stood up, taking the hands of each child in her own. “Well, children, let's go see the sky again, shall we?” Both children nodded as Asgore got to his feet. Toriel led her two children out of the Underground. 

Asriel tensed and grasped his mother’s hand tightly as they walked out into the light of the setting sun. 

“It's alright my child.” Toriel said softly. “You're safe now. We won't let anything happen to you ever again.” Frisk leaned over and smiled at their brother. 

“Okay.” He said softly. Everyone behind them began to sigh in awe of the sight on the horizon. 

Asgore asked Frisk to act as ambassador between the humans and the monsters, and they agreed, even if the idea of a ten year old ambassador seemed a little odd. 

After a little while they all made their way down the mountain to officially greet the humans. The first ones to see them did not react as well as Asgore had hoped. Toriel scolded him for thinking that the humans would be ecstatic to see them after being in the mountain for so long. 

 

Political talks between Toriel, Asgore, and the humans took a little over a month, but eventually they were able to integrate into human society. One night the children overheard Toriel tell Sans that she believed Frisk helped in the negotiations. 

“Seeing a human child so comfortable even with Undyne, I’m sure that it influenced their opinions of us.” 

“Yeah,” he replied, “I mean, Fuzzy-Britches might not have made the smartest decision when he had them become ambassador, but it’s hard not to like and trust the kid.” 

“Well, I may have a word or two with Asgore about their duties as “ambassador,” the child needs to finish their schooling before they start acting as a political official.” 

“So you’re gonna become a teacher and finish the kids’ education on your own?” Sans asked. 

“Yes.” 

“C’mon Toriel. Right now you and King Fluffybuns are all we’ve got to keep peace b’tween us an’ them, we can’t afford to let you fulfill your dreams at the moment.” 

“I won’t have Asriel or Frisk going into a school system where they may very well be bullied. I’ll teach them myself. If Asgore needs help he’ll know where to find me.” 

“At least designate an older ambassador to go in your place. And don’t let the King or Frisk… Why’re you staring at me like that?” 

After a brief argument between Toriel and Sans, the skelton became the replacement for Toriel at political gatherings held on school days. 

But even after everyone settled, something just didn't feel right. As if not everyone had gotten out of the Underground. They knew that a couple Tems hadn't left and we're still down there, but the children knew that it wasn't them. Someone else had been left behind. 

So one Saturday while everyone was attending a meeting with the mayor about opening up a new school, Frisk and Asriel went back to where the barrier had been. They crept back through the deserted Underground until they got to the Ruins. Most of the puzzles were easy enough to get past, but they had a problem in the two rooms where the rocks were supposed to hold down the buttons and lower the spikes. 

They got past with a some scrapes a few minutes after encountering the three rock puzzle, but fixed themselves back up with some stale spider donuts that had been left behind. 

At the next puzzle, Asirel gave Frisk a little boost over the spikes so that they could stand on the button and let the their brother through. 

They pushed through the door leading out of the ruins and were treated by the sight of a small, withered yellow flower lying in a small bed. They walked over to see Flowey’s blank face. 

“But, the last time I was Flowey, I was near the throne room in New Home.” Asriel said softly. 

“Didn't you say you shared a soul with Chara?” Frisk asked. “Is it possible that Chara came here alone?” 

“I didn't feel Chara for a long time, but I guess that doesn't necessarily mean that he wasn't there.” He replied. Frisk picked up the droopy flower in their hands. 

“We should bury him, you, Flowey… This thing.” Frisk said. Asriel nodded. 

“The flower bed in the next room would be a good place.” He said. The two children went to the next door, opened it, and stared at the sight of a brown haired child in a green and yellow striped sweater lying in the flowers. 

They watched for a while, but the only movement the child made was caused by their steady breathing. Asriel slowly walked over to the child and looked at it's face. He leaned down, poking the child’s arm. “Chara? Chara is that you?” The child stirred and turned over in their sleep. 

“Five more minutes dad.” They muttered into the flowers. Asriel jumped and looked up at Frisk. 

“It is Chara!” He said, his voice both excited and nervous. 

“How?” Frisk asked.

“No idea.” Asriel said, walking over to a nearby stick and picking it up. “But Chara never liked being woken up so you might wanna stay by the door for a minute.” He then started poking the human boy with the stick, calling out his name, until the boy reached up and grabbed the stick. 

“Stop poking me or I'll use this stick to beat out your brains.” He snarled. 

“Chara, it's me, Asriel.” The monster boy said. Chara opened his eyes, frightening Frisk. His irises were blood red. 

He flopped onto his back and looked up at Asriel. “Well then, this is an interesting development.” He said before propping himself up and looking at Frisk. “I called out, and for the longest time, nobody came. But you're here now. Both of you are.” 

“But how?” Frisk asked. Chara shrugged. 

“My body was brought here after mother left New Home and came to the ruins. She buried me where I had been found. After you took Asriel away, I was left alone. I thought that my only chance of survival was to get my soul back to my human body, which father and his scientist had preserved perfectly.” Chara looked at the limp flower in Frisk’s hands. “That form was to weak without Asriel, it gave out just within reach of my body. So I sent my soul out and hoped that it would reunite.” 

“And it worked?” Frisk asked. 

“Obviously. But between the journey here, which takes much longer as a powerless flower, and having to dig my way into the light, I became exhausted.” The boy looked to the opening above. “I've been here for a week regaining my strength. Thankfully there was some candy on the floor that I was able to grab on my way in to sustain myself. But when you're doing nothing but sleeping, you don't need much food.” 

“Chara, do you want to come back with us? I'm sure mom and dad would be happy to see you.” Asriel said. Chara rolled his eyes. 

“No, I would much rather stay here and die from dehydration." He said snakily. "Of course I want to go with you. Why else would I have called you?” He asked sharply. 

“You’ll want to watch your attitude.” Frisk said softly. “Sans won't hesitate to-” 

“You don't have to warn me about Sans.” Chara said with a cold laugh. “He may not remember completely, but he's met us multiple times. And he's been the cause of at least a dozen resets.” Asriel nodded his confirmation. 

“Well, then we should head back before mom gets worried.” Frisk said. “But we should bury Flowey first.”

“It's just a useless, empty flower. Toss it where you will.” Chara said, getting to his feet. 

“This was your body for a long time and it would be disrespectful not to bury it.” Frisk said, marching over to the flower bed. “Help me dig a hole.” Asriel knelt down to help. 

“Listen, I'm older than you are. I was twelve when I died and I know more-” 

“Oh come on, the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get home to mom’s pie.” Asriel snapped. The thought of butterscotch pie (or maybe snail pie, Frisk wasn't sure about Chara’s preferences) motivated Chara enough to help them dig a shallow hole for the flower and cover it with the sand. 

They had a little more trouble getting past the puzzles than they did before, but eventually they were able to get through the Ruins and into what was once Snowdin. 

They were walking past Papyrus and Sans’s old house when they heard a voice behind them say, “You kids oughta be glad I noticed you were missing before Asgore and Toriel did.” The snapped around to see Sans leaning against the still packed mailbox. 

“Uh, we just-” Asriel started. 

“No excuses lil’ prince. You shoulda told someone where you were going. The last thing we need is your pops thinking some human stole his kids from him and going bezerk. Now come on, I know a shortcut home.” The three children followed him and were soon back in Toriel’s house on the surface. 

“Now, boys.” Sans said, turning to look at Asriel and Chara, “I can't say whether or not you two get in trouble or not. That's up to the king and queen.”

“How did you know I-” Chara started. 

“I just know.” Sans interrupted. “But Frisk, you I can do something about.” Sans's left eye burned blue for a moment. Frisk looked down at their feet. 

“I'm sorry.” They said softly. 

“Frisk! I hereby sentence you to-” all three children tensed, “watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie with Alphys tomorrow.” All three children looked at him in confusion. 

“How is that a punishment?” Frisk asked as Sans's eye went back to normal. 

“Kid, believe me, tomorrow you'll be coming home in tears after watching it with her.” Sans told them. “Toriel oughta be home soon, so don't go further than the bathroom.” He instructed the children as he headed to the kitchen for ketchup. 

The rest of the adults came back half an hour later and lost their cool at the sight Chara. His adopted parents held him close and wept while Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus went nuts over the idea of another lost child returning. 

And then Toriel found out that they had snuck out, Asriel and Chara were both sent to watch anime with Frisk and Alphys. 

When Chara asked why he was being punished as well, Toriel replied by saying “Because I didn't get to punish you for eating half of a snail pie before you died.” 

Another bed was bought and brought into Asriel's room, more striped sweaters were made, and more books and toys were bought. 

Within the span of a week that little house finally felt like home.


	2. Godzilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, this is mostly a fic made up of smaller random prompts that work together, so if you have anything you think would be cute then put it in the comments or send it to my tumblr storieldreemurr.tumblr.com

School let out and the town they were staying in began their sports camps. Undyne somewhat unwillingly became the coach for the little-league soccer team which Asriel and Frisk became a part of. She wanted to keep an eye on them during practice, but the only way to do that was to become their coach. 

A mixture of humans and monster children were on the team, mostly humans. Not even Frisk was used to there being so many of each race in one place so pretty much everyone on the team was nervous to begin with. 

Undyne acting like a drill sergeant didn't help the children's nerves, but it brought them together out of fear. Muttering about her scariness lead to Asriel and Frisk telling stories about her, which lead to the other students comparing their previous coaches and parents. By the time their lunch break came around they were laughing together over silly jokes and Undyne's new nickname of Godzilla Mom. A nickname that she wore with pride. 

A few human parents began to take issue with the way she coached the kids, however. 

And one evening after camp a parent pulled up to the house to talk to Undyne. The children listened silently at the hall while they argued. 

“You don't push him hard enough! He hasn't made too much improvement on his techniques! What's the use of coaching them if they aren't getting good enough?” The father of one of their teammates demanded. 

“They're kids. They aren't supposed to be winning championships now. That's something they build up to. And right now we're building their strength and stamina-” 

“What's that got anything to do with it?” Undyne's fins twitched with annoyance. 

“If you want an explanation don't interrupt me.” She hissed. The father backed up a touch and Undyne continued. “They need to build up in strength and stamina before they can spend time working on anything complicated. That's how I was trained.” 

“But what good will that do?” The father demanded again. 

“What good does knowing trick shots do if you aren't strong enough to make them happen?” Undyne asked. “Either way, they still have three weeks before their first game, so don't get your panties in a wad over him not being able to do the fancy stuff right now. Especially since he's only been doing this for a few months.” 

“I want to see improvement or else I'm going to demand my money back!” 

“To bad I'm a volunteer, or that might have had a chance of working on me.” Undyne scoffed. “I'm here to watch my kiddos and make sure a they have fun, not to push them until they go home crying. Now sir, it's almost dinner time, so kindly get off of my porch.” She said before backing up and closing the door in his face. 

 

After the second week ended they began learning how to do slightly more complicated maneuvers, but if they weren't able to do it correctly, Undyne would just yell “YOU GOT THIS JUST TRY AGAIN!” And send them back to practice some more. 

Their first game came at the end of July, and they went against an all human team from a neighboring community. They put up a good game but ultimately lost. Undyne smiled at them as they came off the field for the first time. All of the Monster families were cheering their children on, but one of the other human parents came up and started yelling at their kid for not doing well enough. 

But Undyne was having none of it. She marched over to the kid, picked her up, placed the child on her shoulders and glared at the mother. 

“Chill out. She out one hundred and ten percent into the game so you should be proud of her.” Undyne growled. “And either way it's her first game, of course she's not going to win. And it's just a game. You don't need to be so serious about it, it's for fun. If I catch you yelling at her again then you’ll get yelled at too.” Undyne turned around, the girl still on her shoulders, and walked over to the rest of her team before setting her down. 

“TEAM HUDDLE!” Undyne yelled, and all the children jumped into a large group hug with Undyne in the center. “YOU DID GOOD! BUT YOU CAN BE BETTER! SEE ALL OF YOU MONDAY AT THE USUAL TIME AND BE READY TO KICK TO KICK SOCCER BUTT!”

They all yelled, “YES GODZILLA!” Before dispersing to their parents. 

After that, none of the other parents complained to Undyne about whether or not she was doing a good job with the kids. 

They were to scared to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm gonna be traveling a lot and I don't know how often I'll get to post due to possible lack of wifi (I'm writing on my tablet) I may only be able to post every couple of days, HOWEVER, when I post it will be in bulk. 
> 
> 13 hour travel days = loads of writing


	3. Fort-tastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Marsha/ duck_vinaigrette for the adorable prompt
> 
> Also, thank you McDonalds Free Wifi for allowing me to quickly connect to google drive.

One rainy day Toriel had school business out of the house and put Asgore in charge of watching the children since soccer practice was canceled. It was rather silent and depressing for a while, at least until Asgore came up with an idea. 

“Look at this!” He said, turning his tablet towards them so that they could see what he’d been googling.” Frisk gasped in delight.

“A blanket fort!” They exclaimed happily. Asriel’s eyes widened at the sight on the tablet. However, Chara wasn't as enthusiastic. 

“Blanket forts are for kids.” He said with an eye roll. 

“Oh please.” Asriel sighed, “You aren't even twelve yet. You're still a kid.” 

“I'm still too old for that.” He insisted. Frisk turned big brown eyes towards him. 

“Please Chara? It'll be fun!” They asked. He groaned. 

“Yeah, fine, whatever.” Asgore smiled and ruffled his hair. 

“That's the spirit. Now go find all the blankets and pillows in the house! I'll get the stuff to hold it up.” Frisk and Asriel darted around the house grabbing what they could and dumping it in the living room while Chara took his time getting his own blanket and pillows from his room. 

After a few minutes they were back in the living room surrounded by mounds of pillows and blankets. Asgore came in with some clothes line and clips. He put them to the side and arranged the furniture in the room into positions that frisk told him would work best for making a fort. When the couches were in place they draped some comforters offer the backs so that it looked a little more comfortable. 

Once that was done they weighed down the lengths of clothesline with books and used them to hold up the many blankets to cover the top of their fort. They had plenty of blankets leftover and Frisk dragged them inside to cushion the bottom of the fort, also arranging the pillows as Chara threw them in. Asgore went off again to make some tea for them to drink while Asriel found a show to watch on Netflix. 

Once all of the pillows and blankets were inside the fort, the children slipped inside, leaving enough room for Asgore to slip in with them. 

Their father returned from the kitchen with four cups of golden flower tea, slices of butterscotch cinnamon pie for Frisk, blueberry pie for Asriel, pumpkin pie for himself, and snail pie for Chara. He put down the tray of treats, slid inbetween Chara and Frisk, and then handed the children their portions. 

They watched The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on Netflix and cuddled together, sipping on tea and nibbling on pie. 

Eventually the warmth and full bellies lulled them off to sleep. Frisk and Chara both snuggled into Asgore’s soft furry arms before falling asleep. 

 

Toriel came home an hour later to find them all still asleep, the empty pie plates before the snoring children. She smiled and quietly went into the kitchen to make dinner.


	4. He's Gonna Have A Bad Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Marsha <3

“Chara dear, do be careful!” Toriel called up the tree. Chara looked down from the branch where he was hanging upside down. He could see Toriel giving him a worried look, and a little closer, Sans reading a book to Frisk and Asriel on the hammock. “Chara did you hear me?” She called again. 

“I’ll be careful mother!” He called back. She gave a nervous nod and went back to weeding the garden. Chara swung himself up and over the branch and hopped up to the next limb above him. 

He liked climbing. It gave him a feeling of not being part of the world anymore. But still within a safe distance of home. 

He grabbed a branch and pulled himself up, but it broke off and he fell through the air. Instead of yelling he reached out to grab another branch and catch himself. But he missed. 

He let out a little yell and extended his arms forward to break his fall. However it wasn't the fall that was broken. 

“Chara!” Toriel yelledas his cry of pain reached her ears. Chara clutched at his arm and tried to hold back involuntary pain tears. “Oh me, oh my, oh no.” Toriel chattered as she pulled off her gloves and got to her feet.

“I'm fine.” He managed. “It doesn't hurt that bad.” Sans, who had appeared by his side, took Chara’s arm in hand. 

“Kid it's broken.” Sans said as Toriel reached him. “You might wanna take him to the hospital Tori. I’ll watch these two.” He jerked a bony thumb over his finger towards Frisk and Asriel. Toriel nodded and helped Chara to his feet. 

 

They returned a couple hours later, Chara's arm in a yellow cast and the boy wearing the white tee that he’d had under his striped sweater. Toriel gave his head a little pat before she walked off to wash his stained sweater. Asriel and Frisk ran into the hall just as she walked into the laundry room.

“Does it hurt anymore?” Frisk asked, giving him a hug. 

“Not really, they gave me some medicine to stop it though, and it's makin me kinda sleepy.” He replied. Asriel took the cast in his hands and studied it. 

“How bad was it?” Asriel asked. 

“It was a clean break, but it was through the skin. So it suuuuuuuucked. They had to shove it back in and sew me back up.” Chara replied. His siblings shuddered in response. Sans came out of the kitchen, a bottle of ketchup in hand. 

“Nice cast kid.” Chara's cheeks turned pink. 

“It was the only color they had ready.” He mumbled. Sans snickered and beckoned the children. 

“Come on in here and I'll get you some hot cocoa to drink. And I’ll sign your cast.” Chara followed, but only for the hot cocoa. 

“Wow, they really had to do a lot while you were there.” Sans said after a moment. “Bet the bill is gonna cost Tori and arm and a leg.” Sans winked as Frisk giggled. 

“That wasn't good at all.” Chara said with an eye roll. 

“Yeah, but it's the first thing I thought of.” Sans said with a shrug. 

“If you think of a good one let me know.” Chara grumbled. 

“You thought of how you're gonna scratch the itches that come in under the cast?” Sans asked. 

“Itches don't bother me.” Chara said as Frisk disappeared off to their room to grab their container of markers. 

“Maybe not now,” Sans said, placing the hot chocolate before the boy, “but eventually the stitches are gonna heal up, and they're gonna start itchin like you wouldn't believe.” Sans reached over and tapped on a spot in the middle of the cast. 

“It's gonna get real bad right there. It'll start off small, and then as you wait and wait it's gonna start itchin more and more, and then you're gonna have to figure out a way to-” Sans broke off and started laughing, “You're itching now aren't you?” He asked and Chara started to dig around the top of his cast.

“YES AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID SKELETON.” Asriel snickered behind his hands as his brother tried to get to an itch. 

Toriel and Frisk both walked kitchen to see Sans and Asriel giggling at Chara. Toriel helped Chara with some soothing magic while Frisk dumped their magic markers onto the counter. 

By the time Chara went to bed his arm itched like crazy and was covered in doodles.


End file.
